An electronic device may provide navigation advice to a user. In some examples, a navigation device may provide advice based on whether a traffic lane is restricted to use by a particular type of vehicle. This may allow the device to provide navigation guidance that avoids directing a user to use a traffic lane that they are prohibited from using.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.